This invention relates to electronic messaging, in particular to insuring regulatory compliance throughout an enterprise regarding messaging.
As the world of customer service evolves with the electronic age, email has become a very critical delivery channel for companies focused on providing customer service. Many regulatory systems are either in place, or publicly announced, which require regulatory reports regarding these communications on a thorough basis. Today, no method or mechanism exists for insuring such compliance has been systematically applied to all messaging within an enterprise. This lack of capability is a major source of risk for such enterprises.
Further, as corporate communications routinely cross not only state and provincial boundaries, but also national boundaries, determining which regulations apply is now an error prone, haphazard process. Determining who amongst the employees or agents of an enterprise is qualified to respond to a specific request is also error prone, with the obvious increased risk from mistakes as these regulatory requirements grow in complexity and importance. Further, there is no method or mechanism in place, which can integrate regulatory changes into a coherent, efficient communications system linking an enterprise to its employees, clients and vendors.
As the complexity and volume of messaging grows, so has the need for advanced email management systems and associated work-flow processes. Without such tools, managers responsible for customer contacts are forced to spend more time on managing the workflow and less time managing their employees or agents. What is further needed are messaging management systems and associated work-flow processes which free customer contact managers from managing the workflow so they can devote more time to managing their staffs.
Increasingly, new forms of communication such as xe2x80x9cChat-roomsxe2x80x9d and instant messaging, and voice-based email all represent new avenues in which regulations and corporate risk will inevitably grow. A number of these new communication media provide new opportunities for staff members to create an adverse impression of their enterprise, besides breaking formal regulations. What is needed includes mechanisms insuring compliance with both regulatory rules and corporate conduct rules.
Various embodiments solve all of these problems.
Certain embodiments include a method of creating a regulatory analysis message comprised of the following. Providing a messaging interface used by an agent containing at least one field accessing a message queue to create the regulatory analysis message. The message queue is based upon the agent. Identifying issues regarding the regulatory analysis message to create an issue collection containing at least one issue. Responding to each of the issues contained in the issue collection to create an issue response for each issue. And creating the regulatory analysis message based upon the issues responses for each of the issues of the issue collection.
Such embodiments advantageously support a messaging interface for the agent accessing the message queue based upon the agent. Identifying the issues advantageously supports developing the regulatory analysis message through exploration of those issues. Note that as used herein, regulations may refer not only to externally imposed regulations, such as financial trading regulations, but also may refer to internally imposed regulations such as enterprise policies. By way of example, such regulations may relate to press release reviews by various departments such as legal and marketing. Also by way of, example, such regulations may relate to technical paper presentations outside the enterprise, employee relations and employee complaints.
Certain further embodiments include identifying issues further comprised of viewing a possible issue collection containing a possible issue and selecting a first of the possible issues contained in the possible issue collection to create a first of the issues in the issue collection. Such embodiments advantageously support identifying issues by selection from a possible issue collection. This supports an enterprise utilizing an accumulation of wisdom regarding what the issues may be.
Certain further embodiments include each of the possible issues of the possible issue collection associated with a leaf of a possible issues tree. Selecting a possible issue is further comprised of selecting a branch-path to the leaf of the possible issues tree associated with the possible issue. Such embodiments advantageously support traversal of a hierarchical organization of the possible issues, which is often easier to use than a flat list.
Certain other further embodiments include identifying issues further comprised of selecting an issue and deleting the issue from the issue collection. Such embodiments advantageously support deleting an issue found to be inapplicable.
Certain other further embodiments include responding to each issue further comprising, for each of the issues, creating a note list responding to the issue. Such embodiments advantageously support creating a note list responding to an issue by agents. By way of example, a marketing agent may note specific customer preferences and a legal agent may note a precedent deemed relevant.
Certain further embodiments include creating the note list for the-issue further comprised of creating a note text and adding the note text to the note list responding to the issue to create a response note to the issue. Such embodiments advantageously support such note texts. As used herein, a note text may utilize standardized formats including text files, word processor files, Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML), Virtual Reality Markup Language (VRML) formats as well as including but not limited to .txt, .pdf, .pcl, .dvi and postscript file formats.
Certain further embodiments include creating the note text with a text editor. Such embodiments advantageously support creating the note text with a text editor. As used herein, a text editor may include but is not limited to text processors, word processors, layout generators and formatting tools generating note texts in standardized formats.
Certain other further embodiments include creating the note list for the issue further comprised of selecting a first response note to the issue in the note list for the issue and deleting the response note from the note list for the issue. Such embodiments advantageously support modifying the note list by removing a response note from the note list. This advantageously supports removal of inappropriate, incorrect, improperly worded and/or misleading responses.
Certain other further, embodiments include responding to each of the issues further comprised of selecting an article from a response knowledge base containing the article and using the article to create the response to the issue. Such embodiments advantageously support use of articles contained in a response knowledge base to respond to issues. This advantageously optimizes overall response time for the system and reduces the risks associated with the response by accessing the accumulated wisdom responding to the issues as embodied in the articles of the response knowledge base.
Certain further embodiments include using the article further comprised of adding the article to a response article list associated with the response to the issue. Such embodiments advantageously support using the knowledge base article by adding it to a response article list associated with the response. This is further advantageous in that since there is no modification of the article, the risk of non-compliant regulatory activity is lowered.
Certain other further embodiments include creating the regulatory analysis message further comprised of integrating the response of each issue to create the regulatory analysis message. Such embodiments advantageously support response integration of the issues raised in a message to create the regulatory analysis message. Such embodiments further advantageously insure compliance by insuring the response to each issue is integrated into the regulatory message.
Certain further embodiments include creating the regulatory analysis message based upon a received response request message from an identified individual. Such embodiments advantageously support insuring regulatory compliance of a response to the received response request message.
Certain further embodiments include the received response request message from the identified individual containing an initial issue collection of at least one initial issue. Identifying issues further comprised of reviewing the initial issue collection to create the issue collection. Such embodiments advantageously support the review of an initial issue collection creating the issue collection, from which responses will be made and integrated to create the regulatory analysis message.
Certain further embodiments include creating the regulatory analysis message further comprised of incorporating the received response request message from the identified user into the regulatory analysis message. Such embodiments advantageously support incorporating the received response request message into the regulatory analysis message, insuring the regulatory analysis message includes not only the user""s request message, but also the integrated response of the issue collection involved. Such embodiments advantageously simplify the number of documents to be accessed in assessing regulatory compliance, minimizing administrative overhead. It also centralizes the communication for the identified user, placing both the request and response into a single integrated message.
Certain other further embodiments include creating the regulatory analysis message based upon a routed preliminary regulatory analysis message as a rule compliant preliminary message. Such embodiments advantageously support using the disclosed methods to review and possibly refine the routed preliminary regulatory analysis message to create the rule compliant preliminary message.
Certain further embodiments include identifying issues further comprised of reviewing the issue collection. Such embodiments advantageously support reviewing the issue collection as part of the identifying of issues. Such embodiments further insure compliance by the review of the issue collection.
Certain other further embodiments include responding to each of the issues further comprised of reviewing the response for each of the issues contained in the issue collection. Such embodiments advantageously support reviewing the response to each issue in responding to that issue. Such embodiments further insure compliance by the review of the response to each issue in the issue collection.
Certain other further embodiments include creating the regulatory analysis message further comprised of reviewing the regulatory analysis message based upon the responses for each of the issues of the issue collection. Such embodiments advantageously support reviewing the regulatory analysis message based upon the responses for each issue, further insuring regulatory compliance.
Certain embodiments include reviewing the regulatory analysis message further comprised of selecting a redo of the regulatory analysis message. Such embodiments advantageously support reviewing the regulatory analysis message causing the message to be redone. Such embodiments further insure regulatory compliance when the regulatory message is found deficient. Such deficiencies may include but are not limited to improper or inadequate identification of issues, improper or inadequate response to these issues and/or improper or inadequate integration of the issue responses.
Certain other further embodiments include the agent having an associated regulatory certification level. The queue based upon the agent is further based upon the associated regulatory certification level of the agent. Such embodiments advantageously support queuing messages based upon the associated regulatory certification level. Such embodiments advantageously insure that the messages accessed by the agent are appropriate for the agents"" associated regulatory certification level.
Certain further embodiments include the agent having an associated department. The queue based upon the agent and the associated regulatory certification level is further based upon the associated department of the agent. Such embodiments advantageously support queuing messages based upon the associated regulatory certification level and associated department. Such embodiments advantageously insure that the messages accessed by the agent are appropriate for the agent""s associated regulatory certification level and related to the agent""s associated department. This significantly optimizes overall system performance as well as insuring regulatory compliance. Messages related to the agent""s associated department-require significantly less research to answer, since the agent is more familiar with the associated department""s business.
Certain embodiments include the agent having an associated department. The queue based upon the agent is further based upon the associated department of the agent. Such embodiments advantageously support queuing messages based upon the associated department. Such embodiments advantageously insure that the messages accessed by the agent are related to the agent""s associated department. This significantly optimizes overall system performance. Messages related to the agent""s associated department require significantly less research to answer, since the agent is more familiar with the associated department""s business.
Certain embodiments include a method of insuring compliance of a regulatory rule set for messages generated by at least one agent of an enterprise comprising the following. Providing a messaging interface for the agent containing at least one field accessing a message queue based upon the agent to create the preliminary regulatory analysis message. Sending the preliminary regulatory analysis message to a regulatory analysis engine to create a rule compliant preliminary message. And sending the rule compliant preliminary message to at least one identified user to create a rule compliant sent message to the identified user.
Such embodiments advantageously support creating the preliminary regulatory message by an agent using the messaging interface accessing the message queue based upon the agent, creating a rule compliant preliminary message by the regulatory analysis engine and sending the rule compliant preliminary message to the identified user(s). Such embodiments, by construction, insure that the regulatory analysis engine is part of the messaging process between the agent and the identified user.
Certain further embodiments include sending the rule compliant preliminary message further comprised of logging the rule compliant sent message to the identified user in a write-once archive. Such embodiments advantageously support archiving all rule compliant sent messages in an unalterable form. This turns all such archived rule compliant sent messages into essentially an affidavit-style record, which may later be treated that way by regulatory auditors and the judicial system.
Certain further embodiments include sending the preliminary regulatory analysis message further comprised of logging the rule compliant preliminary message in the write-once archive and logging the preliminary regulatory analysis message in the write-once archive. Such embodiments advantageously support archiving all rule compliant preliminary messages and preliminary regulatory analysis messages in an unalterable form. This turns all such archived messages into essentially an affidavit-style record, which may later be treated that way by regulatory auditors and the judicial system.
Certain other further embodiments include sending the preliminary regulatory analysis message further comprised of the following. Processing the preliminary regulatory analysis message and a regulatory agent list containing at least one regulatory agent to create a selected regulatory agent. Routing the preliminary regulatory analysis message to the selected regulatory agent to create a routed preliminary regulatory analysis message. And processing the routed preliminary regulatory analysis message by the selected regulatory agent to create the rule compliant preliminary message.
Such embodiments advantageously support selecting a regulatory agent, routing the preliminary regulatory message to the selected agent and processing the routed message by the selected agent. Such embodiments further insure by construction that a regulatory agent is selected, the message routed to them, and the processed results by the selected agent create the rule compliant message.
Certain embodiments include processing the routed preliminary regulatory analysis message further comprised of the following. Reading the routed preliminary regulatory analysis message to create a preliminary analysis message reading. And reviewing the preliminary analysis message reading based upon the identified user and based upon the regulatory agent to create the rule compliant preliminary message. Such embodiments advantageously support by construction reading and reviewing the routed preliminary message by the selected agent in creating the rule compliant preliminary message.
Certain embodiments include reviewing the preliminary analysis message reading further comprised of reviewing the preliminary analysis message reading based upon the identified user and based upon the regulatory agent accessing a regulatory rule base to create the rule compliant preliminary message. Such embodiments advantageously support by construction taking into account the identified user and the regulatory agent accessing the regulatory rule base in creating the rule compliant preliminary message.
Certain embodiments include the selected regulatory agent, as a software agent. Such embodiments advantageously support selecting software agents. Such embodiments are particularly important in interactive regulatory compliance communications venues including but not limited to chat-rooms and on-line press conferences, where the speed of response is essential.
Certain other further embodiments include reviewing the preliminary analysis message reading further comprised of the regulatory agent using a messaging interface to create the rule compliant preliminary message based upon the preliminary analysis message reading and based upon the identified user.
Such embodiments advantageously support the regulatory agent using the messaging interface to create the rule compliant preliminary message. Such embodiments further provide a consistent messaging interface for agents of an enterprise, lowering overall-systems overhead, training requirements as well as software maintenance and support expenses.
Certain other further embodiments include receiving a response request from the identified user to create a received response request from the identified user and routing the received response request from the identified user to the agent to create a routed response request from the identified user to the agent. Such embodiments advantageously support receiving and routing a response request from the identified user to create a routed response request. Such embodiments advantageously support not only telephone requests, email requests, but also interactive requests as found in chat rooms and other interactive venues. Such requests do not have to come from the identified user as a message, but may result from extracted content from a dialogue between the agent and identified user.
Certain further embodiments include providing the messaging interface to the agent further comprised of the following. Reading the routed response request from the identified user to create a read response request from the identified user. And generating the preliminary regulatory analysis message based upon the read response request from the identified user.
Such embodiments advantageously support reading the routed response request and generating the preliminary regulatory analysis message by the agent. Such embodiments by construction provide an agent directed systematic response generation mechanism tuned to comply with relevant regulations.
Certain other further embodiments include receiving the response request further comprised of logging the received response request from the identified user in the write-once archive. Such embodiments advantageously support logging the received response request in an unalterable form. This turns all such archived messages into essentially an affidavit-style record, which may later be treated. that way by regulatory auditors and the judicial system.
Certain other further embodiments include routing the received response request further comprised of the following. Analyzing the received response request from identified user to create a response request category. And examining an authorized agent collection of authorized agents based upon the response request category to select the agent.
Such embodiments advantageously support selecting the agent based upon the response request category analysis of the received response request. Such embodiments optimize the agent selection by an initial response request category analysis, improving the overall performance and reliability of the response process. Note that in certain further embodiments, growth in expertise regarding the response request categorization will increase the overall performance and reliability of the response process.
Certain further embodiments include examining the authorized agent collection further comprised of examining an authorized agent collection based upon the response request category and the received response request from the identified user to select the agent.
Such embodiments advantageously support selecting the agent based upon the response request category analysis and the received response request from the identified user. Such embodiments optimize the agent selection by an initial response request category analysis and the received response request from the identified user, improving the overall performance and reliability of the response process. Note that in certain further embodiments, growth in expertise regarding the response request categorization and examination of the received response request from the identified user will increase the overall performance and reliability of the response process.
Certain further embodiments include examining the authorized agent collection further comprised of the following. Determining an agent qualification based upon the response request category and based upon the received response request from the identified user. And examining the authorized agent collection based upon the response request category and the agent qualification and the identified user to select the agent.
Such embodiments advantageously support determining the agent qualification based upon the response request category and the received response request from the identified user. The agent selection is then based upon the response request category and the agent qualification and the identified user. Such embodiments optimize the agent selection by determining the requisite agent qualifications from the response request category and the received response request from the identified user. This improves the overall performance and reliability of the response process. Note that in certain further embodiments, growth in expertise regarding determination of agent qualification, as well as the response request categorization and examination of the received response request from the identified user, will increase the overall performance and reliability of the response process.
Certain embodiments include a process of making a regulatory analysis engine of an agent collection containing at least two agents of an enterprise for a regulation collection containing at least one regulation.
The regulatory analysis engine contains a certification collection, a possible issue collection and a routing process for a regulatory compliance message with an associated issue collection to a message portal list containing at least a sent-out portal.
The process comprises the following: extracting from the regulation collection to create the certification collection. Establishing from the regulation collection to create the possible issue collection. And deriving from the regulation collection and from the certification collection and from the possible issue collection to create the routing process.
Such embodiments advantageously support extracting the certification collection establishing the possible issue collection and creating the routing process for a regulatory engine to insure regulatory rule compliance.
Certain embodiments include the certification collection containing a first certification and a second certification. For a regulatory compliance message with associated issues collection of exactly the first certification, the routing process routes the first regulatory compliance message to agents having the first certification. For a regulatory compliance message with the associated issues collection containing exactly the second certification, the routing process routes the regulatory compliance message to agents having the second certification. Such embodiments advantageously support routing processes differentiating the message routing based upon the certification collection.
Certain embodiments include the regulatory analysis engine as a product of the above-discussed process. Such embodiments advantageously support regulatory analysis engines generated by the process as disclosed above.
Certain embodiments advantageously support operations discussed herein as program code segments included in a program operating system executed by a computing system including at least one computer with coupled computer readable memory operated by an agent. The program code segments are not required to all belong to the same instruction execution family, and they may advantageously include program code segments executing on multiple computers.
The computing system may advantageously further include a client computer collection and a server system coupled by a network. The network may advantageously couple with specific client computers continuously or sporadically. The server system includes at least one server computer with accessibly coupled computer memory. In certain further embodiments, the server system advantageously includes multiple server computers coupled to the network, each with coupled accessible computer memory.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed descriptions and studying the various figures of the drawings.